Talk:Peacekeeper
Update Seems like they add a shitload of these guys in proph. Will make VQ a lot harder I think. Come across an army of them in the west of Nebo Terrace. Busy killing them all. Don't know If it has any use doing so. But we will see. Don't see any quests yet. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oke no quests here. only fond some Imps, Gargoyles and a Gargoyles Mesmer Boss. All Dead -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::They don't drop any collecteble or Trofie stuff as far as I know. Hell they only drop shity weapons who aren't max. That is atleast what I had after killing 70 of them -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I hope they drop leet greens. Seeing as this mob can't be farmed. All of the peacekeepers from what i saw get new skill sets when you zone. Meaning goons can be W/Me one run and W/D another run. Pretty fun tbh :P Docta Jenkins 11:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, hard to document. Anyone got any NPC screenshots to get a page up? RandomTime 11:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will try getting some. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Since I'm no good at wiki-ing, I'll add the info here: In Nebo Terrace there are 2 bosses: Lerita the Lewd, and warrior boss Lerita is a Me/E with the skills show in the screenie I also have a screencap of her location. Don't know of her drops (got nothing from her) and forgot to check her skills in HM (cause I was very busy dying way too often ^.^) :There are 3 Bosses as Far as I know In Nebo Terrace 1 Mesmer, 1 Warrior and 1 Neco -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::They are getting on my nerves. What to do...?! They are very easy to kill either way, so gathering information is easy. But it seems their skills are also area based. 06:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm leaning towards the fact that their builds aren't fixed, but varies constantly between many skills. We'll be having many, many builds for each and every one of them if we don't find a way to place it within an article. As we all know, there are many, many builds. And the joke from the 1st of April, might not be a joke after all. Monsters are getting their builds from PvX!!! 06:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm! I think I shouldn't do anything until someone can say how we're going to do this. Giving the fact I actually can't get good proof towards the monsters skills. Seeing how they change every time, how their names are alike and other possible factors. 06:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Came across a page with the saying; 'We'll be copying it from the official wiki anyway?' Or something alike. So my apologies for my contributions. 06:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Profession Some seem to have diffrent Second Profession and have the same naem. Probably different kind of Foes trough or maybe random or just a Ghost. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 12:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :See Malfunctioning Golem for an example of how to list creatures with same name and appearance but different skill sets. —Dr Ishmael 16:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Last mission triggers their appearance When added a player into team who had not completed the Hell's Precipice mission (even though had completed both Factions and Nightfall campaigns), the peacekeeper mobs did not appear (nor did the Shining Blade at Dakutu Village for that matter). Team returned to the locations without that team member, and they appeared. So looks like completion of HP mission is a trigger for them. --Wolfie (talk| ) 12:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :However, my Rit has not completed Hells Precipice, but has completed Factions and EOTN; the bosses do appear.--Wet Wet Wetter 13:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Regina confirmed with Linsey that you have to have completed either Prophecies or EotN to participate in the War in Kryta event. —Dr Ishmael 14:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah ok, thanks Ish, is there a link? --Wolfie (talk| ) 14:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure it was in the huge Obey vs. Dismantle thread on GW2G, but I'm not gonna go page-by-page to find it, and their stupid 30-second wait between searches is annoying. —Dr Ishmael 14:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::hehe, fair enough. :) Someone might comes across it anyway. --Wolfie (talk| ) 14:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Enemies O lol, so they are enemies? I thought these were guys that fought occasionally with you're party... Idd, so vanquish will be harder -.-' What a solution O.o I think it's stupid -- Jorre22225 13:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think these guys will not be permanent. And just see as a little bit more challanging then usual. [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 14:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Skills Seems like there are quite a lot of different skillsets that those foes field, even among the same profession. So far, i had 2 different Marksmen, 2 Sybils, 3 Clairvoyants... Makes them quite interesting enemies. --Rotfl Mao 14:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories When categorizing the Peacekeepers, please follow these guidelines: # Only categorize based on the primary profession. That is how we handled EotN creatures that had secondary professions, like the Charr Mender. # Only categorize them as Peacekeepers, not as White Mantle. They are simply bandits hired by the White Mantle. If anything, Category:Peacekeepers might should be a subcategory of Category:White Mantle, but since they're not really White Mantle, I'm not sure if that would be appropriate. # For ordering categories, list profession first, then affiliation, then location (alphabetize locations if multiple). Example: Mesmers | Peacekeepers | Nebo Terrace | Watchtower Coast. Feel free to add to these guidelines if you think of anything else. —Dr Ishmael 16:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fixt. I think -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Peacekeepers, Vehement enemies of Colonel Santiago and her Spartans --Gimmethegepgun 22:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously? No one gets it? Ugh, how am I 18 and yet I feel old? --Gimmethegepgun 09:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope didn't get it -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I got it, just was too busy with work at the time, then I forgot about it. —Dr Ishmael 14:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Drakes Saw a mob having a Drake .. named plain .. Drake :Yeah the Huntsman seem to have them as pets. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::All i know by being a Ranger by heart im really jealous >< --Tomez28 15:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Cerris So who is Cerris? She hangs out with the Peacekeepers, and even dropped me a truncheon (white), but I've can't find any mention of her. GW-Fantaghiro 12:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Boss I guess? Pages are not all yet all made. You can help out by making one :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 12:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Skills/Second prof Is it just me or do theyre second prof and skills change everytime you rezone?? even though they have the same name? ..┼ Mushroomed ┼.. 15:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Already mentioned: see Profession section above. —Dr Ishmael 18:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Farmer Milton He doesn't have a page. Has no one found him yet? He's located just north of Bergen Hot Springs. He gets attacked by White Mantle and Peace Keepers.-- The Gates Assassin 19:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Group outside ToA There's a group outside of Temple of the Ages that starts out friendly, has an argument with some of the ToA NPCs, and then turns hostile and attacks them (and you). --XT-8147 09:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know Greves the Overbearing, I made the page 3 days ago -- Jorre22225 17:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) They don't drop max items WRONG! Lerita the Lewd dropped me an inscribed staff q9 domi halving cast 10% energy 5 an d HP +30 :Lol... Did you just answered your own question :P? strange... And, I think any monster that drops loot has the ability t odrop a perfect weapon -.-' Like a nub Bone Staff, or even worse, a Cane...-- Jorre22225 07:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It was mostly about the max damage. But yeah, iirc, anything can drop golds with perfect mods (except in pre-searing). Not everything drops max damage stuff though. Now we know that the bosses do. ::I just hope they add some interesting drops to make killing them worthwhile.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) How Do We Make Them Go Away! These guys are getting really annoying overall, has anyone found a way to prevent them from spawning in a given area? It's really starting to bother me that I can no longer farm dust in any significant quantity. The peacekeepers really should be optional as in with a quest.Neoezekiel 16:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :This is a permanent change for those who completed the storyline. Go farm in Shing Jea, I guess. RoseOfKali 16:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Dust? CoF runs give plenty of dust. You should get one for every three bones or something like that, if I remember correctly. (T/ ) 18:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I always had about a stack of bones and ~160 dust for each CoF/SoO run I did.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC)